


Endgame; A New Beginning

by 177A_BleekerSt



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Love My Babies, M/M, Post Avengers Endgame, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stephen Strange Gets a Hug, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/177A_BleekerSt/pseuds/177A_BleekerSt
Summary: Thanos has been defeated and Tony is finally gonna get the rest he damn well needed. But his mind kept wandering towards a certain ocean-eyed, sharp cheek-boned, beautiful sorcerer who gave up the stone for him. He thinks if the sorcerer will return his feelings or will he be left heart broken.





	1. Chapter 1

The dust had finally settled, leaving behind a dreadful reminder of the fight that took place with the crazed titan, Thanos. The city of New York was trashed in every sense of the word. Debris, blood and dead bodies littered the streets. People, ones that survived the snap, were crying over the dead bodies of their loved ones, heart-wrenching sobs were filling the air. Everything depicted pain, sadness and utter heartbreak.  
Everyone was exhausted. Romanoff and Barton were huddled together, leaning against a destroyed car. Rogers was sitting on the asphalt with his head downcast, his uniformed singed and torn in many places. Shuri, Bruce and Rhodey were leaning on each other, while Rhodey was telling them something softly.  
Physically, Thor looked like he was not hurt that much, but one could tell that he was far from ‘alright’. His face was a picture of pure and bare misery, the face of a person who had lost everything. Even though Thanos was defeated, for Thor it wasn’t much of a victory. He lost his people, his best friend and his beloved little brother all in one day. His eyes were dry though, as if he had moved past the mourning and now he had accepted the fate of his loved ones.  
.  
He couldn’t believe it was over. Like really really over. Maybe now the nightmares that haunted him since that dreadful day of the New York invasion will finally go away. He looked around him saw nothing but misery in people and his teammates. So, we did it? Huh. But why do I still feel empty? He thought to himself.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Tony lowered himself on the ground. The nano-suit went back inside its housing and he inhaled deeply. What now? He closed his eyes and saw Peter, begging Tony to save him, but he couldn’t. And, he saw Stephen…not Strange, not anymore. He still couldn’t understand why Stephen would willingly give up the stone and for him nonetheless.  
Tony reflected to his interactions with the sorcerer. He really hated his haughtiness at first but then again it was because he thought he was looking into the mirror. Stephen reminded him of himself, he was smart, intelligent, a genius and could keep up to his sarcastic barbs like no other. And the cherry on the top was that the guy was ridiculously handsome, beautiful eyes, you could get lost into them so easily and sharp cheekbones that could cut through glass. But then he remembered Pepper, their marriage. No, he loved Pepper, he shouldn’t think about Stephen like that.  
And then a sudden thought hit him. What if none of them return? He feels a shiver run down his spine. No, no he won’t lose hope. Not yet.  
He was lost in his thoughts that he totally missed when someone approached him.  
“Tony?” The voice pulled him to the reality. He looked up to see the beautiful face of Pepper Potts, tears running down her face. She gently sat down in front of him.  
“Pep…” he gasped and threw his arms around her middle, face tucked in her shoulder and a sob wrenched itself out of his throat. From there a barge of tears cascaded down his face, harsh sobs wrecking his frame. “Pep... Pep, I’m so sorry, I…” His voice betrayed him and he cried.  
“Shhh, it’s not your fault. Not your fault at all, you listen to me? Not your fault, Tony.” She had one of her hands was rubbing soothing circles on his back while the other was running through his hairs, which were are a wild mess of dust and dry blood. “You were so so good. You defeated him. You saved a lot of people. And no, don’t say you couldn’t save the other half. It was inevitable. I’m proud of you, Tony.”  
“I, I love you, Pep.” He sniffed.  
“I love you too, Tony. I will always love you. But, and I know it’s not the time and place for this conversation, I don’t think we should get married, not now, not ever.” She was cut off by a sharp inhale from Tony. She stopped her ministrations and wrapped both of her arms around his body, pulling him to her tightly. “Tony, please understand this. I, I never wanted you to be Iron Man; I only wanted Tony Stark, a genius human being. But now I know that you’re not just Tony Stark, you’re Iron Man too, a hero and a saviour. I’m proud of you, but sweetie I can’t live with the thought of losing you to some evil person. So, yeah, I think we should break up.”  
He couldn’t believe his ears like, was this really happening? He felt as though he was breaking apart and at the same time, some part of him was feeling, relieved? What? He was so confused and so tired. He just wanted to get in his bed and sleep for a year or more. So, he just shuffled even more close to Pepper, seeking comfort and nodded against her neck. “I, I understand. And I’ll love you too. Always.”  
“Thank you, Tony. For understanding.” She kissed his forehead and temples. “C’mon, let’s get you home.” She started standing up when a bright golden burst of energy came from the sky and enveloped the whole city. It was so blinding that nothing could be seen for a few seconds and those few seconds felt like hours. When the light faded out of existence once more, instead of the previously handful of people, the streets were over crowded with people, people who had vanished with the snap.  
And then, once again there was a chorus of shouts and screams, only this time they were of relief. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, shoulders sagging in relief. A huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He stood up and started looking around frantically, his heart beating fast.  
And then, out of nowhere, a red and blue blur came barreling into him. “Mr Stark! Mr Stark! I’m alive. You did it. You saved us. We’re back! Everyone’s back!” Peter clung unto him like a koala. “It’s good to be back, Mr Stark. Thank you.” He whispered softly.  
He couldn’t help but wrap the enthusiastic teen in a tight hug, ensuring he was real. Oh god, he was real. Tony ran his hands all over him, checking if was hurt anywhere. Thank god, he wasn’t. He pulled back himself at arm’s length and looked at his pseudo son’s face and leaned down press a lingering kiss on the crown of his head.  
A sudden movement of red across Peter’s shoulder caught his attention. He released the boy, who proceeded to hug everyone else, and walked towards the direction of red, chest tightening. He closed his eyes and prayed silently. Could it be him? Please, let it be him.  
He opened his eyes and there he was. Standing in the middle of street, cape and all, was none other than the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange, whose expression was not clear though, since he was staring at the ground. He didn’t look like he was aware of his surroundings, which was not good and caused an uncomfortable knot to settle in Tony’s stomach.  
However, he threw caution to the wind and called his name, “Stephen.” Loud enough that the figure looked up, bewildered. There was no recognition in his eyes for a couple of seconds but then the understanding dawned upon him like a bucket of cold water, leaving him a shivering, jittery mess.  
“Tony…” His voice thick with tears.  
Tony lost all of his self-restraint then, ran towards him like his life depended upon it. When he reached the sullen figure, he didn’t even hesitate for a moment and pulled the taller man towards him, wrapping him up in a tight embrace. No words were said, not that any needed to be said. Both of them curled around each other, like touch starved puppies. Everything else was faded in background for both.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t know how long they held onto each other. Minutes? Hours? Who knows. Only caring for the person in their arms, wound so tight in the embrace that it was hard to distinguish where one ended and the other started.

 

Neither wanted to let the other go but they had to talk. So, Tony pulled back a little, his arms still around the shaking man.

 

“Stephen. You alright?” Voice laced with emotion.

 

Stephen was silent, blinking his eyes rapidly as if to blink back tears. Mouth opening and closing, but no voice came out and finally he broke down completely.

 

Tony wasn’t ready for such a reaction, he gasped before once again pulling the trembling and sobbing mess that was Dr Strange, into his arms. An arm wrapped securely around his waist and other around his neck, fingers massaging the tall man’s nape.

 

“It’s alright, it’s alright. Let it out, Stephen.” He ran his fingers through Stephen’s soft hairs, a calming touch. His own eyes watered again.

 

 

“I, I… I’m s-sor-sorry. I’m sorry. I, I shouldn’t have gi-given up the stone-” he hiccupped and choked.

 

“Hey. No. No blaming yourself.” He tightened his arms, not painfully, only grounding.

 

“-b-but that was the only wa-way!” He sobbed. “Only way. Please don’t hate me.” He mumbled softly, tucking his face in Tony’s neck.

 

Tony frowned. “What? Stephen. No. I’m not angry and I certainly don’t ‘hate’ you.” He said that word as if it offended him. “And, and maybe I didn’t get that on Titan, but now I understand why you did, what you did. And, Stephen?” He cupped the back of Stephen’s head.

 

“Hmm?” was the only coherent response.

 

He swallowed and closed his eyes. “Stephen, I, I need to tell you something.”

 

Stephen lifted his head from its perch on Tony’s shoulder and looked the man in the eye. “Yes?” Fear lacing his voice.

 

“Stephen, I, I think I love you. And its’s completely okay if you don’t return my feelings-” Trembling fingers on lips stopped him from continuing.

 

“Tony, I think I love you too.” His voice still croaked because of crying, though a smile, albeit small, found its way on those beautiful Cupid’s bow lips, eyes watering but this time because of an entirely opposite feeling.

 

“-and I can understand if you don’t want to s- What?” Stephen’s response finally sunk in. “Really? Are you sure? I mean you’re not saying this just to appease my conscience?” He knew was rambling, damn he was nervous.

 

“Yes, Tony. I love you too. From that moment I saw you in the Central Park with your fiancé-” He went still. An uncomfortable feeling churned in his stomach, making his fragile emotional state even more fragile. “Shit, no. No, no, no, no!” He pulled back as though he was burned. 

 

Tony, unsuspecting of such an outburst stumbled back a little and then carefully, as if approaching spooked animal, took steps towards Stephen. “Stephen, buddy, hey-”, touched his shoulder and the man flinched.

 

“NO! No. No, I can’t be a, a home-wrecker. No.” He whimpered.

 

“Homewrec- What the hell?” He was not gonna let this man wallow in self-hate. Moving forward again, he grasped those lean shoulders firmly, not giving the man any chance to escape. “Stephen, listen to me carefully. You are NOT ‘home-wrecking’ anyone, sweetheart.” The endearment slipped easily past his lips. “Pepper, she uh, she um, she broke up with me. And before you jump to some other worse conclusion, I already saw it coming when I left in that donut.” He sighed. “And, although I-” He wasn’t able to complete his sentence because of an interruption.

 

Said interruption being his teammates who were calling him to come over to them so that they could go back to the Avenger’s Compound. But Tony wasn’t going to leave the man he fell for on Titan, alone. No can do. So, he politely waved them off and turned to his, -His?- beautiful Sorcerer.

 

“So, um.. Can you..?” He gestured his fingers in poor imitation of portal opening. “Cuz, I don’t think we should continue this conversation here in the middle of street full of people.”

 

Stephen, still not completely out of his shock, nodded absently and opened a portal inside the sanctum. Tony entered first and he followed. 

 

Once inside the safety of sanctum, Tony felt more relieved. He looked around the place and his eyes landed on a comfortable looking couch. 

 

“Awesome.” He really needed to sit down properly. And he was perfectly sure that Stephen was exhausted too. So, he turned around to face him and bingo. He was right. The other man looked dead on his feet, a tired, dazed expression on his handsome face. 

 

Without saying anything, Tony lightly grasped one of Stephen’s hands, careful not hurt him further and led him to the couch before guiding him slowly in a seating position.

 

He himself sat down beside the sorcerer, knees and shoulders touching. But before either could say anything, Wong came in the room and breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Tony knew that the other sorcerer was fond of Stephen. After the snap, whoever survived had looked for solace in the other. And surprisingly for Tony, Wong had been good friend to him. He told Tony about the arrogant, sarcastic and assholish genius that came to Kamar-Taj to get cure for his hands. From the way the short librarian talked about his colleague, it was clear that he was very fond of the younger man and worried about his safety, a lot. ‘Self-sacrificing idiot’ as Wong called him.

 

Wong approached the couch and stood in front of Stephen. “Welcome back, Stephen.” He put his hand on the man’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

 

The squeeze on his shoulder brought Stephen out of his stupor. He looked up at his older friend and sniffed, before throwing his arms around the older man and burying his face in them man’s torso.

 

 

Wong, if surprised, hid it very well. He knew Stephen was tactile but if called on it, he would put up an uncaring front. So Wong brought one of his arms to wrap around his shaking shoulders and rested his free hand on top of other’s head.

 

“I am very glad that you have returned. Who else would bring me the tuna melt from the deli?” Wong tried to lighten the mood and succeeded because it pulled a snort from Stephen and a chuckle from Tony.

 

 

He pulled back after a couple of minutes, relieved to know his friend was alive and well. He stepped back a little and ran a thorough hand through Stephen’s hair.

 

 

“Take care of him and make sure he eats something before passing out.” This was directed at Tony. Stephen was about to protest but closed his mouth after receiving a stern glare from the older man.

 

 

“Sir, yes sir.” Tony mock saluted. “The princess is in good hands. Worry not.” 

 

Both sorcerers snorted this time.

 

 

“Good.” With that, Wong left.

 

 

“So, uh, we were talking about-”

 

 

“About earlier-”

 

 

Both men started talking at the same time.

 

Tony chuckled lightly. “Okay, you go first.”

 

 

Stephen swallowed and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. “About earlier… Are you really sure that I’m not coming between you and your fiancé?”

 

 

Tony turned slightly and took Stephens’s hands in his own. “Yes. Yes, I’m sure. And there is nothing there that is clouding my judgement. I love Pepper, but not in that way. Not for quite time now. And when I saw you on Titan, my heart just told me ‘this is the one’.” He rubbed soothing circles on the back of sorcerer’s hands with his thumbs. “Stephen. I love you and yeah, it’s very fast, but it’s very true. We should give this a chance.” He stopped and waited for Stephen’s reply.

 

Stephen was silent for some time, letting everything sink in. ‘I really love him. Maybe we should give this a try. But what if he gets sick of me? What if I’m not what he thinks I am? What if-’ His thoughts were interrupted when someone squeezed his hand, gently. 

 

“Stephen?” He sounded worried.

 

 

“Yeah. I’m… I love you too. But what if you got tired of me? I’m a jerk most of the times. I’m not sure you could put up with me very long. I’m-mph” Chapped lips on his smooth ones cut his rambling short. 

 

At First, Stephen was shocked and Tony felt him go stone still. But then he brought one of his hands to caress that beautiful face and the other settled on his neck.

 

 

Once the shock was gone, Stephen’s lips moved against his. Tony angled Stephen’s face to deepen the kiss, pulling out a moan from him, sending waves of pleasure down Tony’s spine.

 

 

This kiss soon turned desperate, each grabbing the other, fingers in hair. Stephen was almost in Tony’s lap, legs draped over Tony’s thighs, a hand around those strong shoulders of the engineer other clutching the billionaire’s shirt like lifeline.

 

 

It could have gone for longer but eventually the need for oxygen came up and Tony very reluctantly pulled back, resting his forehead against Stephen’s, eyes closed.

 

 

After getting the breathing normal, Tony opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful man in front of him, disheveled in a breath-taking way, an adorable flush on those sharp cheekbones, lips swollen red and completely ruffled hair, making the sorcerer look younger than his age. 

 

 

Tony’s heart ached at the sight. He wondered how he was so lucky to have this man. He caressed those sharp cheekbones with his thumb, fingers massaging the nape.

 

 

“I love you.” Tony said this with a sweet kiss on Stephen’s forehead. “I really do.” A kiss on the temple. “You are a beautiful, beautiful person.” Kisses on both cheeks. “And believe me, baby, I’ll never be tired of you.” Peck on lips. “And I’m a bigger jerk than you are, I assure you, sweetheart.” An affectionate kiss on the tip of nose. “So, please stop undermining yourself, baby. You are awesome and I love you, a lot.” Several butterfly kisses all over the face.

 

 

Tony waited for Stephen to open his eyes. And then those stunning grey-blue eyes opened, shining with unshed tears. “I love you, too.” His voice low but full of emotion. A single tear slid down his cheek. 

 

 

He pulled the man completely in his lap then. Wrapping his arms tightly the distressed sorcerer. 

 

 

“Shhh, it’s alright, baby. Everything’s fine. We’re fine. Shh.” His chin rested on other’s head. Gently rocking them back and forth.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time until Stephen’s stomach rumbled, who hid his face in Tony’s neck from embarrassment.

 

 

Tony chuckled fondly and briefly tightened his hold on the lithe body in his arms. Dropping a very fond kiss on Stephen’s hair before saying, “Yep, let’s get some food in you, babe.” He pulled out his phone. “Pizza sound good?”

 

 

“Hmm, yes please.” Was the shy response.

 

 

“Any preferences?”

 

 

“Pineapple.”

 

 

“Okay.” Tony ordered 4 extra-large pizzas, 2 pineapple ones and 2 olives with bell pepper and cheese ones and a couple of cokes.

 

 

While waiting for their delivery, Tony felt the body in his arms going lax and heavy. 

 

“Steph, baby, don’t go to sleep yet. Food’s coming in a while.” He gently tapped Stephen’s cheeks.

 

 

“Hnngg.” Stephen made a protesting noise.

 

“Babe, I know. But you’re hungry and if I don’t make you eat something I’m pretty sure Wong will go all mama bear on me. And that guy’s scary.” He was amused at the adorable antics of the sorcerer in his lap.

 

 

“’Kay…” Looking up Stephen blinked sleepily at Tony. “Love you.”

 

Tony’s heart warmed at the vulnerable expression. “Love you too, baby.” He leaned to kiss his man’s forehead sweetly.

 

The bell rang. Tony reluctantly pulled out from under the sorcerer who was not pleased as well and pouted which prompted Tony to peck those pouty lips.

 

He generously tipped the delivery guy and also gave him his autograph cuz the young boy was so flustered. Fans.

 

He brought in the pizzas and went to the kitchen to get the plates and glasses.

 

 

“Dig in.” He ordered.

 

 

Stephen who was really sleepy sat up slowly, stretched like a lazy cat and rubbed at his eyes. Simply put, adorable.

 

“God, you’re adorable!” Tony leaned in and smacked a wet on the sorcerer’s cheek. ‘There he goes blushing again’. Tony thought. He started munching on his olive and peppered one.

 

 

.

 

 

With both of them full and content, Stephen yawned again.

 

 

“Okay, sleepy time now.” He stood up and gathered the plates and glasses and went to put them in the sink to wash them later. He came back and saw the adorable man sleeping. A very warm smile lit up his face. Damn.

 

Deciding not to wake the man, he approached the couch and very carefully slid one arm under the sleeping man’s thighs and other one under his shoulders and with extra care he lifted the sorcerer up in his arms who, surprisingly, wasn’t that much heavy given his height. Odd? He added it in his mental list to worry about later.

 

 

Even though he was very cautious, the change in altitude woke up the sorcerer who looked up at him confusingly. 

 

“’-ny, wa’t?” 

 

“Shhh, nothing. Go back to sleep.” And surprisingly he did.

 

 

Tony started on the stairs slowly when something settled on his shoulder. If he wasn’t very mindful of his precious cargo, he would have jumped but his priorities were very different right now. So, he looked to his right and saw red collar of the cloak.

 

“Jesus.” He swore under his breath. “Should put bells on you.” He glared at the collar that poked his cheek lightly to show its apology. “Okay, okay. Apology accepted. But don’t do it again. Could’ve given me heart attack.”

 

He reached the top of the stairs and stopped. Question, where was the sorcerer’s room? 

 

As if reading Tony’s mind the cloak left his shoulders and flapped his hem in a sign of beckoning him forward. Tony followed it wordlessly. He reached a big wooden door at the end of the hallway. But since his hands weren’t free, he again looked at the cloak which took the hint and turned the door handle to open the door.

 

Walking inside, Tony located a large four poster bed by the window. The cloak pulled back the covers and Tony really slowly and carefully lowered the sorcerer on the bed.

 

 

Okay, so the only problem now, was Stephen’s robes. Those didn’t look very comfortable to sleep in and going by the number of hooks, clasps and straps they looked impossible to open. ‘Must be magic’. He thought. 

 

He decided to wake the sorcerer to tell him to do something about his robes because seriously, Stephen can’t be comfortable in them.

 

“Hey, hey, babe. Wake up for a minute, please.” He shook his shoulders a bit. 

 

Sleepy eyes looked up at from under the eyelashes. “Yes?”

 

“Sorry to wake you up, but baby, I think you should change into something comfortable.” He sat down beside Stephen, hand running in his hair.

 

Stephen blinked a couple of times and waved his hands lazily and Viola. He was magically clad in soft black cotton trousers and an equally soft white tee. 

 

The casual clothes made him look even more young and vulnerable. Tony couldn’t help himself and gave in the urge to kiss his beautiful Stephen’s forehead.

 

 

“This is so much better, baby. Now go back to sleep.” He went to stand up, so that he could get out of his shoes and track suit jacket he wore under his Ironman suit. But a trembling hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

“Stay? Please?” Pleading grey-blue eyes looked him in his eyes. 

 

 

“Of course, sweetheart. I was just going to get comfortable.” He assured him and patted the hand on his wrist, softly, minding the surgeries. 

 

He sat down again to get out of his shoes first and then stripped off his jacket, draping it over the desk chair and laid himself beside Stephen, who was again blinking sluggishly.

 

“Let’s go to sleep, baby.” He cooed and turned Stephen on his side and spooned him from behind, holding him close to his body, practically curling his a little bit shorter frame around his sorcerer. His? Yes, his. 

 

Stephen leaned back into him impossibly close making relaxing sleepy noises. 

 

 

Tony pressed small soft kisses on Stephen’s neck and buried his face his hair. “Love you, Steph.” He murmured in other’s soft hair, arms tightening possessively, but not at all uncomfortable.

 

 

He heard a softly uttered, barely coherent “Love you too” from his sorcerer. And then Stephen was out like light.

 

 

With one last kiss to the hair, Tony also drifted off think of how he got so lucky to such a great person in his arms. He thought about their future with a fond smile on his lips.

 

It was a new beginning and he’ll do everything to make it a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. A couple of quizzes and assignments came up. A real pain they are.  
> But, yay. finally got time to upload the 2nd and last chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys this is my first ever fic on AO3. Please ignore the spelling mistakes, if any. Your Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.  
> It will only have one more chapter. Most probably uploaded tomorrow. :)


End file.
